


Long Lonely December

by Trash_Caterpillar



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: After Sly 3, Break Up, But they try to fix it, Carmelita is kind of mad but mostly disappointed, Carmelita spends time with the gang during Sly 2 (while on the run), F/M, Sly comes clean about his amnesia, Sly is a bit sad, semi-angst and hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Caterpillar/pseuds/Trash_Caterpillar
Summary: Sly decides to come clean about his "amnesia", Carmelita takes it better than Sly though but it's still not good, after getting partially over there break-up Sly runs into Carmelita and wonders if they could start over without the lies this time.
Relationships: Sly Cooper/Carmelita Fox
Kudos: 3





	Long Lonely December

It had been about six months since Kaine Island sunk and Sly left his old lifestyle behind. Sly had been anxious about finding a way to explain to Carmelita that his amnesia was fake, a front so that he could live a normal life with Carmelita, without having to worry about his thieving career becoming a problem for INTERPOL and especially Carmelita. Sly knew lying would be the best way to make the relationship since he knew how committed Carmelita was to her job, but Sly wanted to start this relationship without the lies this time, but instead the relationship was built on Sly's biggest lie.

Sly's made the decision to tell Carmelita the truth, lying was apart of Sly's life as a thief but Sly hated lying to Carmelita and didn't want to hurt her if the lie came apart from source, Sly was hoping her black and white outlook had softened and became 'gray' during her adventures with the cooper gang, recalling the time she became an unofficial member while trying to clear her name after escaping from the Contessa, and besides what would be the harm in only them knowing and leaving the rest of the world oblivious to this lie, "what people don't know won't hurt 'em" Sly muttered.

"Okay, Carmelita i need to tell you something" Sly said to himself in the mirror, then glancing down to see his and Carmelita's toothbrushes leaning on each other and then went on to examine the bathroom sink in general which had a dedicated side for Sly and a dedicated side for Carmelita which both tended to their hygienic requirements.

Carmelita had invited Sly to live with her due to it seeming as if Sly had no home or recollection of one after he developed "amnesia". Sly was taken a back by the politeness Carmelita offered him due to Carmelita not being the friendliest person while Sly was a thief. Sly gracefully accepted the invite to bunk with Carmelita, seeing it as an opening to develop a relationship with her, which it did. and he's been living there ever since, plus because of Sly's amnesia it allowed Carmelita to convince her to boss take Sly under her wing and look out for him, thus becoming Constable Cooper and becoming Inspector Fox's partner.

"Good morning Carm" Sly said groggily on his way to the kitchen to make a coffee, Sly wasn't too big on coffee but Carmelita had got him into it.

"Carm?" Carmelita felt a tickle in her spine along with her face starting to blush, sure it was just the first half of her name but it felt somewhat special coming from Sly.

"Yeah Carm, its quicker to say and only I have permission to say" Sly knew Carmelita wasn't big on nicknames for herself with her being the serious, professional type but Sly wanted to try and see how far he could extend their boundaries of their relationship seeing the acceptance of her nickname as a form of her softening up to him.

"All right, Ringtail" Sly absolutely loved it when she called him that, reminding him of the days where Carmelita would chase him from rooftop to rooftop trying to catch him like and endless game of cat and mouse or fox and racoon in his case, and above all that it looked like Carmelita liked the nickname he gave her.

A month into living with Carmelita he finally mustered up the courage to ask her out on an official date unlike the "Midnight Rendezvous'" and "flirty chit-chats" they used to have while she pursued him in the past. Carmelita was laying on the couch in a pair of pajama pants and a plain grey shirt reading a book titled "Don Quixote", Sly thought she looked so sweet and homely

"Hey Carm, can i ask you something".

"yeah sure, what's up, is something wrong" god Sly loved it when she was casual like this though he only saw it when she was off duty but that just made him cherish it more.

"oh no nothings wrong, everything is perfect, this is perfect, well near perfect"

"Hmm" Carmelita was confused by that final phrase but also felt a hint of excitement.

"Would you do i Sly Cooper, the greatest honor of going out on a date with me" Sly asked while bowing like he just finished a play and with his hand as if he was asking for hers.

"Me and you on a date?" Carmelita had to process a little "Yes! of course" jumping up from the couch "I would love" Carmelita felt like she was about to explode because of her excitement, she then hugged Sly who returned the hug with a grip like he never wanted to let her go.

When they separated Sly's hands were hanging on Carmelita's waist, Sly kept staring into Carmelita's topaz eyes examining every part of her face from her breath-taking smile to her beauty mark beneath her left eye and her dark blue hair tied in a messy bun instead of her usual braid.

Carmelita's hands were still around Sly's neck while she look at his brown eyes also examining his face, his chiseled jawline, charismatic smile, expressive eyes that could tell her the truth through a lie and his messy silver hair.

They both knew that both of them wanted to stay latched together like this forever but they still had details to work out.

"What time were you thinking Sly?"

"How about tonight?"

"That's a bit spontaneous"

"Well, they say spontaneous dates are more memorable"

Sly and Carmelita both couldn't get over the fact that they were actually going on a proper "planned" date

"We'll see about that Ringtail"

"Believe me, it will be seen Hermosa" Carmelita felt her face warm at the mention of Sly calling her beautiful in her native language, secretly hoping he would use it more "do you have any place to suggest for the date"

"how about "Santiago's", it's a self made Spanish restaurant along a strip of other restaurants"

"sounds great, Santiago's it is".

"Dress style, just in case" Carmelita really wanted to blow Sly away in her date attire plus she didn't want to come in a dress and him in a shirt and shorts.

now it was time to find the perfect outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, any constructive criticism/ feedback is more than welcome as to help improve my writing. 
> 
> The idea of this fic was inspired by the verse "its been a long lonely December" from December by Neck Deep and i created an idea around that spawned this fic


End file.
